vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Ozymandias)
Summary Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Shizuri Isemi‎ in the First Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver. He is also a central character in the Camelot Singularity of Fate/Grand Order. Rider's True Name is Ramesses II (ラムセス二世, Ramusesu Nisei), the third pharaoh of the Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt. He likes to refer to himself as the King of Kings (王の中の王, Ō no Naka no Ō), and also prefers being addressed as Ozymandias (オジマンディアス, Ojimandiasu) by other Servants and people. He is regarded as a Son of the Sun God Ra, and also one of its incarnations, he is naturally a God-King due to possessing various Egyptian gods within his body from birth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-A | At least 7-A, likely higher | At least 6-B, likely higher | At least 6-B, likely higher Name: Rider, Ramesses II, King of Kings, Ozymandias Origin: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Appears in his Early 20s Classification: Rider-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts, Able to knock out normal humans with a glance, Can call upon his Noble Phantasms and a variety of powerful beasts at a moment's notice, Can temporarily overwrite reality with a Reality Marble-like Noble Phantasm, Fire Manipulation with his Sphinxes, Poison Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8, Will revive himself for as long as the temples generated by Ramesseum Tentyris continue to exist) and the ability to prevent the activation of Noble Phantasms in Ramesseum Tentyris, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Magic Resistance and Resistance to any Magic-based Attack such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation, Minor Mind Manipulation via Charisma, Can temporarily gain proficiency in nearly any skill or profession he desires, Able to ride virtually all vehicles and mounts including divine beasts and Phantasmal Beasts, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Can launch Ramessesum Tentyris as a projectile, Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have basic regeneration abilities) Attack Potency: At least City level (While weaker and less skilled than dedicated warriors like Arash or Arthur he should still be somewhat comparable) | At least Mountain level (Can casually burn Tokyo to cinders in a matter of hours, fatally wounded Hyde who withstood multiple attacks from Brynhildr and Arash) | At least Mountain level (As Divine Beasts they should be superior to Phantasmal Beasts like Pegasus, one of his Sphinxes could match Arthur blow for blow ), likely higher with The Sphinx Wehem-Mesut (As the king species that leads the rest of the Sphinxes, it should be vastly stronger than the rest of them) | At least Country level, likely higher (Is powerful enough to instantly vaporize Tokyo and easily overpowered Excalibur Proto, was only defeated when Arthur's attack was bolstered by Arash's Stella, which is classified as an Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress, and Anti-Country Noble Phantasm. Stated to be as powerful as a solar flare, an average solar flare releases about 10^20 Joules per second, was also stated to possibly be able to match Excalibur Proto with enough seals released to act as a divine construct) | At least Country level (Broke through the Lion King's barrier that could withstand the Dendera Electric Bulb) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to Arthur and Arash) Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class, At least Mountain Class with Sphinxes Durability: At least City level (Should be somewhat comparable to other servants like Arash) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Standard melee range | Several hundred meters with beam cannons (Can easily scorch large sections of Tokyo) | Several hundred meters (the Sphinxes are able to move autonomously from him and engaged in combat across long distances) | Several kilometers (Comparable to Excalibur Proto) Standard Equipment: An Egyptian Staff, His Noble Phantasms, Mesektet, Sphinxes, and Ramesseum Tentyris Intelligence: Rider is much like Gilgamesh in that he's incredibly arrogant and prefers to get his way, loudly announcing his true name and expecting others to prostrate themselves in his mere presence. However, unlike Gilgamesh, Rider takes his duties as a King very seriously and seeks to lead the world into a new Golden Age under his leadership as Egypt once did. As a result, he is a skilled politician, general, and warrior who brought prosperity to has land as reflected by the opulence of his Noble Phantasms. He also has a deep understanding of magecraft, calling Misaya's familiars the work of an amateur even though she is considered a genius in the modern era before casually knocking her out with a glance into the eyes of her familiars. While he finds fights entertaining he plays to win, sending his Noble Phantasms at Arthur immediately after the latter challenges him to a duel and summoning Ramsseseum Tentyris upon realizing that he was heavily outnumbered. Along with his Noble Phantasms, these traits have Rider pegged as the single strongest Servant of the war that only the coalition of multiple Servants could defeat. Weaknesses: Is rather arrogant at times and is prone to long-winded speeches, Is not as skilled as dedicated warriors like Arthur but can still hold his own in a battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms '-Mesektet: The Solar Ship of the Dark Night': Rider's flying ship. It is able to fire several beams of light that can scorch the earth. Rider is also able to summon just parts of it if he chooses and it is both sturdy and large enough that just causing the front of it to appear is enough to demolish a sizeable portion of his Master's workshop. The destructive power of this vessel is touted as being able to destroy all of Tokyo in a matter of hours. Cosmos Sphinx.jpg|The Cosmos Sphinx '-The Sphinx of Abu el-Hol: The Lion-Bodied Beast of the Hot Sand': Is a Noble Phantasm that lets Ozymandias summon numerous Sphinxes of the Divine Beast rank. He states that they exist as a manifestation of wild winds and fire. Due to being manifestations of Fire and Wind the Sphinxes are able to cover themselves with flames, that are hot enough to instantly melt most objects they come into contact with. They can also adjust the temperature of their claws specifically, turning them into red hot blades. *'Unnamed Sphinx' One of the Sphinxes Ozymandias can summon, it is very powerful, being capable of matching Arthur a extremely powerful Saber-Class servant. Ozymandias states that it is strong enough to take on 3 servants at once. *'Sphinx Wehem-Mesut' Is the king species that leads the sphinxes it is vastly stronger than the rest of them, It is given the alias Cosmos Sphinx by Ozymandias. It seems to have the ability to shoot blue energy blasts in Fate/Grand Order. *'Several other unnamed Sphinxes' Several other Divine Beast Sphinxes that appears within Ramesseum Tentyris. They were sent to deal with Arash and Arthur, and they managed to fight them evenly. With Arash even stating that it would be a miracle if he could hold them at bay for a few minutes. '-Ramesseum Tentyris: The Shining Great Temple Complex' A Reality Marble-like Noble Phantasm used by Ozymandias. It is the manifestation of how he possessed numerous Egyptian Gods within his body. It contains numbers of mystics. It appears as a giant complex that spans across 2 kilometres consisting of temples and corridors, and the central pyramid acts as the main temple and throne room. Ramesseum.jpg|The Main Temple Dendera Electric Bulb 2.jpg|The Dendera Light Bulb Charging Dendera Electric Bulb.png|The Dendera Light Bulb reaching its target Ramesseum Crash..jpg|Ramesseum Crashing into the barrier Each temple and corridor represents a different God and have different powers, though the full extent of its features aren't shown. The complex contains countless Phantasmal Beasts that are described as an legion as well as numerous Divine Beasts. Together with their master, these beasts are granted immortality to the point that any fatal wounds can be nullified, making total destruction of both the temple and Ozymandias himself necessary. It possesses a Divine Curse that acts as poison to any invaders, killing typical creatures in two seconds and weakening parameters and skills of Servants, even one so resistant to poison like Arash. It is also impossible to activate Noble Phantasms without additional assistance, however targets with strong ties to divine beings will negate the restriction. One of the most powerful functions of the temple is the Dendera Electric Bulb otherwise known as the Great Light Bulb Amon Ra, is the "artillery" situated at the main temple. Ozymandias mainly uses it to issue his "Great Divine Punishment" by showing the might of the Gods. It is said to be as powerful as a solar flare and could destroy Tokyo in one shot or vaporize a naval fleet effortlessly. Its power easily surpasses Excalibur Proto with enough restraints released to act as an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, It is also possibly comparable to it with enough seals released to reveal its true nature. The attack can be further empowered by diverting the magical energy used in the functions of other temple features into the Dendera Electric Bulb and by having Ozymandias convert his own Saint Graph into magical energy. As a last resort, Ozymandias may also throw the pyramids of Ramesseum Tentryis as projectiles with such force that It could break a barrier that could withstand the Dendera Electric Bulb. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance': A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Rider's B Rank Magic Resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. '-Riding': The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. In Rider's case, creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, this does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind. Personal Skills '-Charisma': The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B (as in Rider's case) in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. '-Divinity': The measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. '-Imperial Privilege': An ability that, due the insistence of the owner, Skills that are essentially impossible to possess can be obtained for a short period of time. In cases when the Rank is А or above, even the "burden to the body" is acquired (such as Divinity). Due to Rider's A-Rank in this skill, he is able to temporarily possess other Skills that would not be available to him under normal circumstances, such as Prana Burst. Key: Base | Mesektet | Sphinxes | Dendera Electric Bulb | Pyramid Attack Gallery PrototypeRiderOzymandias.jpg|Ramesses in casual Clothes Ozymandias 4th ascension.png|Final Ascension Appearance in Fate/Grand Order Ramesses and Moses.png|Ozymandias and Moses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Kings Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Staff Users Category:Animals Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users